A Note of Death
by ylvglo
Summary: People are dying of heart attacks while the new student at Teitan Elementary is terryried of... nothing. Can Conan find the connection? And can he find L? The one person that might actually have an idea as to what is going on
1. Chapter 1

My first fanfic! Please review!

The story is AU and have some OC

Pairings are canon.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Detective Conan, Magic Kaito or Death Note. Detective Conan and Magic Kaito belong to the genius Gosho Aoyama, while Death Note is copyright to Tdugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

'It have now been confirmed that Shinou Akino, who was found dead in her apartment in Tokyo yesterday morning, died of a heart attack. Shinou was twenty three years old and of good health...'

'This is the fifth time this month,' Kogoro complained, picking up the remote control and changing the channel. 'Whooooo, Yoko-chan!' he exlaimed as Okino Yoko appeared on the screen.

It was Sunday morning and the Mouri household had finished their breakfast not too long ago. Ran was washing the dishes over in the kitchen, while Kogoro was lazying of in front of the TV as usual. The Detective boys were playing a card game over at the table.

'I was watching that!' Conan said looking up from the card game he did not even want to play. All these recent deaths by heart attack was intriguing him. It was not natural, especially because most of the victims were healthy young people. Then it was quite hard to conceal murder as heart attacks, Conan knew only of one serial killer that had ever managed to pull it of, and that on massive scale. But it could not be.

'Phhf, a kid like you shouldn't care about the news, especially not people dying,' Kogoro dismissed.

'It worries me,' Ran had finished the dishes and returned to the living room. 'Apparently Shinou-san had visited the doctor just a few days ago and then there had been absolutely nothing wrong with her heart.' Her face was lined with concern.

_Ran..._

'I'm sure there is a natural explanation, Ran-neechan,' said Conan in an attempt at comforting her. It might have worked too, had not the boy at the side of him spoken.

'I for one think it might be Kira.'

The fourth member of the Mouri household and newest member of the Detective Boys had dark, messy, brown hair, his eyes were an icy blue and he wore over sized, rectangular glasses.

Ran's face paled, her concern turning to anxiety. Conan sent his _brother_ an annoyed glance, and got a gleaming smile back. Did that guy ever take anything serius?

'Who is Kira?' asked Ayumi, peering curiously at the boy over her cards.

'He was a serial killer that paralysed the world a few years ago. He only targeted criminals and was somehow able to conceal their deaths as heart attacks. Ne Conan-kun?

'Yeah, that was one of the great mysteries surrounding Kira. How did he really kill the criminals? There was never a public answer to that. Although many theories spawned that he only needed to know both the name and the face of his victims to kill them.

'Another mystery was how he managed to kill dozens of people all over the world every day,' Conan continued explaining, 'there are theories that there were not one but several Kiras. At one point there were actually two people claiming to be Kira, communicating with each other over TV broadcasts.'

'Wow, Conan-kun, Arthur-kun, you are so knowledgeable!' Ayumi said in admiration, not noticing the annoyed looks on Genta band Mitsuhiko's faces.

'Ouch!' Arthur complained as Kogoro had walked over and hit him in the head. Conan wisely dodged as the older detective took a swing at him too.

'Don't be ridiculous!' Kogoro said,'Kira only targeted criminals and none of the people who've died recently had criminal records. And why should Kira just resurface after four years? You idiot brats!'

'Dad!' Ran shouted angrily.

'And how do you know so much about Kira anyway? You weren't exactly old back then!'

'Television!,' Conan and Arthur exclaimed in union,putting their most innocent and childish faces. It was the excuse Conan always used and he had told Arthur to use it too. It was the easiest way.

'You two watch way to much television!' Kogoro shouted at them.

_Says the guy that watch Okino Yoko all day long,_Conan thought.

'Now get out of here! I have work to do and I don't need you brats to interfere. So hush with you. Go out and run, it's good for you!' Kogoro commanded.

The children just stared at him. Conan as if he was crazy. Haibara with an unreadable look. Genta, Ayumi, Arthur and Mitsuhiko actually looked offended.

'What!' Kogoro asked annoyed.

'Um, Arthur's leg, it still hasn't healed, dad.' Ran said.

'Oh well, go visit Agasa hakase or something then. Just get out of here,' Kogoro said, unable to hide his embarrassment.

Arthur began picking up and shuffling the cards while the other kids got ready to go. When all the cards were in his hand, Arthur produced a little smoke and suddenly the cards were replaced with a bouquet of pink roses.

'They match you attire perfectly, don't you think?' he said, handing them over to Ran, who immediately turned red. He then blinked at Conan behind her back, causing Conan's face to heat up. The little peeping tom!

Picking up his crutches, Arthur followed the others over to the door where they helped him get on his shoe. The kids walked out the door and as it was closing behind them, they could hear Kogoro mutter, 'I sometimes wonder if that kid is colorblind...' As far as he was aware, Ran was not wearing anything remotely pink today.

xXx

'I'm surprised you actually hadn't considered Kira yet, Kudo-kun,' Arthur said while watching Conan researching Kira on Agasa's computer a while later. Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko were playing one of the profesors new video games in another room, so Arthur, Ai, Conan and Agasa could talk freely to each other.

'It isn't Kira' Conan replayed without taking his eyes of the screen

'What do you mean, not Kira? Why are you researching him then?'

'I'm sure he has his reasons, Kuroba-kun,' Ai said from where she was leaning against the wall.

'Kira is dead. He didn't just disappear four years ago, he died.' Conan stated.

Two pairs of eyes stared at him in surprise, though Arthur held a perfect poker face.

'My father assisted L a little bit in the Kira case, he never told me much about it, except that Kira was dead.'

'So you weren't involved directly, I'm baffled,' Arthur muttered sarcastically.

Ignoring his _brother_, Conan continued, 'so I'm not looking up on Kira, but the theories around his methods and I'm also looking after some hints about how to get in contact with L, he's the person that is most likely to be in possession of the information I want.'

'You can just give up on that,' Ai said flatly. 'L is the worlds most famous detective, but also the most anonymous one, which gives him quite a lot of room to play.

'The Black Organization considers him threat number one, they've tried to identify him for years. Without result, and they've used some of the best hackers in the world.'

_Well that's a boomer. _Conan didn't reply for some time, thinking it over.

'You're a good hacker, right KID?' he finally asked.

Arthur nodded with a curious look in his eyes..

Haibara was about to protest, but Conan spoke first. 'I want you to hack the police headquarter.'

Grinning, the phantom thief set to work.

* * *

><p>That's it for now. I would love to hear your thoughts.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back with chapter 2! Enjoy and please review^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

'Is that true, Ayumi?' Genta asked excitedly as Conan and Arthur, the later still on crutches, walked into the classroom.

It was Monday a few weeks after Arthur had begun hacking the police. There had not come anything out of it yet, people were still mysteriously dying of heart attacks, but the police were in the dark. They had absolutely no idea. No culprits, no real theories, no leads. Nothing. To Conan this case seemed to make less and less sense.

'Is what true?' Arthur wondered as he went over to Kobayashi-sensei's empty desk. Conan followed him with his eyes, knowing his _brother_ was up to no good again.

'A new boy is starting at our school today!' Ayumi exclaimed happily and Conan wondered if the kids would ever tire of meeting new people. He was a bit curious though, it was some time since a real kid had transferred to Teitan Elementary.

Arthur made a cocky grin, no doubt planning a prank to pull at the new student. Conan just sighted at him.

Kobayashi-sensei entered then and class began. She was a nice teacher and good at her work, Conan, Arthur and Ai could still not be bothered to pay attention though. Three plus eight was just too simple for the three not-children. Ai was reading a science magazine under her desk, while Arthur was fiddling with something, spotting a huge grin on his face. Conan was lost in thought.

'Huh?' Conan's thought chain was suddenly disturbed. Kobayashi-sensei sighed.

'Could you please pay attention Edogawa-kun, and I mean the both of you,' she said giving the twins a stern face. Conan smiled apologetically, while Arthur threw her an innocent face. 'You too, Haibara-san.' Ai barely looked up before returning her gaze to the magazine.

With another sight and a weak shake of her head, Kobayashi-sensei repeated her question to Conan. His answer was, as usual, correct.

The school came to an end and the children ran out of the classroom. Kobayashi opened a drawer in her desk to look for something when she noted a small package at the bottom. Out of curiosity she picked it up. A not was attached to the package, it read:

_Shiratori-kun will surely be impressed if he sees you in these!_

_PS._  
><em>I hope they fits<em>

Confused she opened the package. Blood rushed to hear face as she lifted out the contents for a better look. It was lingerie, true pin-up girl style.

Shiratori choose just that moment to walk into the classroom.

Arthur had timed it perfectly.

xXx

The Detective Boys were about to walk out of the school grounds when Conan turned his head slightly and saw a boy standing in the shadow of a three towards one side of the grounds. He was almost certain he had never seen him before. Noticing that Conan was looking at something, Ayumi followed his stare.

'Do you think that is the new student?' she wondered aloud, which caused the rest of the group turn their heads.

'Only one way to find out!' Arthur grinned and began walking towards the boy with a naughty glint in his eyes. Did that boy ever think about anything but pranks?

Conan studied the boy as the group walked toward him. He was about Mitsuhiko's height, a bit overweight, although not as much as Genta,had light brown hair and green eyes. He was also nervous. Conan noted that the boy kept looking behind himself, eyes filled with fear of what he saw. He looked like he most of all just wanted to run away and hide.

_He might not take Kaito's pranks to well... _Conan did not get the chance to think it further, for just then, Arthur descended upon his victim. To say it did not go well, would be an understatement.

A surprised and dumbfounded Arthur was left watching his target running away, tears falling from his cheeks.

'What just happened?' Mitsuhiko asked looking after the fleeing boy, confusion lining his face.

While the others, excluding Ai, tried to figure out what went wrong, Conan was staring at the shadows around them, trying to figure out what the boy had been looking at that had frightened him so much. He could see nothing out of the ordinary, nothing at all. He took his hand to his cheek, thinking.

'We're being watched,' Ai whispered to Conan. He looked at her in surprise, her eyes where flicking from side to side and he could see fear in her features. It was a similar reaction to when a member of the Black Organization was near, just not as strong. He did not know what to make of that, except it could not be a good sign.

'Let's go,' Conan said and disturbed the others conversation. A conversation that had turned into a loud argument where Mitsuhiko and Genta were blaming each other for what had happened.

As they walked away, Conan looked back one last time. Still nothing.

Unseen eyes followed the group that was walking away. When they were out of sight, the eyes and their owner turned to follow the boy that had fled not too long ago.

xXx

'Someone is hacking the police,' a young white haired man stated, earning looks of confusion from the people in the room together with him. It was clearly not something they had expected.

'Do you think it is the criminal?' the youngest member of the group asked.

'Not unless KID suddenly have become a murderer,' the whitentte answered.

'KID!' several voices uttered in chock. If they had not expected someone to hack the police, the idea that KID would do it had apparently not even crossed their minds.

'Something I will say is highly unlikely,' he continued, ignoring the outbursts. 'He did after all want someone to notice that he had been hacking the police. Someone he also expected to be hacking them.

KID is looking for L.'


	3. Chapter 3

This one took a bit of time, but I'm really happy with it. It's the longest chaper so far. YAY! Please R&R

Thank you to Aki no Tsuki for your review^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

The boy was standing by a pond in the park at the other side of the street. It appeared that he was staring at his reflection in the brown water. Even at this distance a grim expression was evident on his face. Suddenly he lifted his gaze and stared at something above the water. He opened his mouth and spoke, but was too far off to be heard. He suddenly stopped and paled, as if he had heard something unpleasant, but there were no one there.

Conan did not realize he was staring until he felt the cake slice intended for his mouth hit his cheek instead, smearing cream all over the side of his face. He turned his gaze to the fork with the now almost creamless cake slice, staring dumbly at it for a moment before his mind returned to the presence.

'Conan-kun!' Ran scolded before reaching over the table to wipe the cream off his face with a handkerchief. He muttered an apology, blushing slightly.

It was a sunny Saturday afternoon and Ran and Conan was eating cake at a cafe right beside a park. For once it was only the two of them, spending some quality time together. It would have been a perfect day had it not been for two facts. The first was that he was still Conan. He was longing to do this with Ran as himself but today it was not to be.

The other was that they were not going to spend the whole afternoon together. Ran was to go shopping with Sonoko, Kazuah, Aoko and a classmate of the later named Akoko, while Heiji had promised to _look after_ Conan. That was in fact the very reason they sat at just this cafe. They were waiting.

'To bad the other kids couldn't come today, huh?' Ran asked. Conan just gave her a 'mmh' for an answer, not really listening as his gaze had returned to the boy in the park.

A friend of Ayumi's mother was getting married today, Ayumi had been pretty exited about it for the last couple of days. Genta was at home, sick. His parents had made the mistake of bringing him to a buffet yesterday. Mitsuhiko's family was visiting relatives. Which left Haibara and Arthur, the two of them had spent all their free time at the hakase's house all week, refusing to let any of the other kids over the doorstep -specially not Conan - and today was no exception. They were up to something, and he had a pretty good idea of what.

Arthur had actually considered coming for a moment. Until Akako's name was mentioned. He had then taken a one eighty, muttering something about his cover being blown, not wanting to explain any further. When he was about to leave, Conan had thought the other had mumbled something about witches and black magic, but had soon dismissed it. This was the modern day world after all.

'Do you know him, Conan-kun?' Ran asked after a while, she had followed his stare and noticed the boy. Conan shook his head silently. 'Not really.'

As if he felt that someone was looking at him, the boy suddenly moved his head in their directions. _Or more like someone told him._ Blue eyes met green as their gazes locked. First he seemed a bit scared and embarrassed. After looking the glass wearing boy over he seemed to relax, only slightly though.

Conan lifted his hand in an inviting gesture and to his surprise, the boy came over. He stopped in front of the table Conan and Ran was sitting at, smiling shyly at them.

'I'm Edogawa Conan and this is Mouri Ran,' Conan greeted and presented his hand. The boy took it nervously. 'Katsurou Arata,' he muttered so low they almost could not hear him. Somewhere in the back of his head, the name Katsurou rang a bell, he just could not place it.

'Nice to meet you,' Ran took his hand and gestured toward the empty char at their table. He sat down slowly looking at his hands. When Ran asked if he wanted some cake, he refused politely.

'I'm sorry about the other day,' Katsurou visibly paled at Conan's words, causing Ran to lift a confused eyebrow, 'my brother can be quite a prankster at times.' _Correction, all the time..._ He sighted and seemed quite relived, or at least he pretended too. Conan could read nervousness in every inch of his body.

For a while they sat talking. At first the conversation mostly went in Ran asking questions and Katsurou mumbling in answer. The boy was from Osaka and apparently a huge fan of Hattori Heiji, he had sent Conan an envious glance when Ran told that the he and Heiji were close friends. He had soon brightened up when Conan had promised to introduce him.

For most of it Conan had remained silent, studying the boy in front of him. He was not casting nervous glances behind himself today, at the same time fear lit up in his eyes now and then when he looked at something - nothing actually as far as Conan had been able to tell - above Conan's shoulder. Sometimes he muttered weird answers as if he heard something that the two others at the table did not.

Conan was musing over this as he excused himself to go find the toilet. He was still musing over it has he came back to find not only two but five people around the table he had just left. Sonoko, Aoko and Akoko had just arrived.

Sonoko and Aoko seemed to be having an argument about something. As Conan came closer he heard the word KID, being said by the both of them. By their tones, it was relatively obvious they had completely different feelings about the phantom thief. Ran, still seated, looked a bit embarrassed. The girl that had to be Akako was standing to the side faking indifference, but Conan's keen eyes noted a glimmer in her eyes - as if she was laughing at an inside joke. While Katsurou looked like he most of all wanted to sink into the earth and disappear.

'Conan-kun!' Aoko squealed as she noticed Conan walking up to them. She then proceded to lift him up and give him a tight hug, much to Conan's embarrassment. After a few moments she released him from the hug, though not letting him go, and turned towards Akako.

'The one and only Edogawa Conan!' she exclaimed, holding him out for Akako to make a closer inspection, causing his face to turn completely red. There was something in the way she looked at him, like she somehow knew all his secrets. His instincts were practically screaming cautions, and he did not blame them. The slight upward curve of her mouth, the barely lifted eyebrows, the heavy all knowing stare. She wore an aura of danger.

_No wonder Kaito called her a witch_, Conan thought dryly. He was barely able to hide his dread as another thought dropped into his head. What if she was one of _them_?

He almost dismissed the thought. She was surely too young. Haibara's face floated into his head. _Not necessarily too young then._If she was a member of the Black Organization it was disturbing that she and Kuroba were in the same class.

'Koizumi Akako. Nice to meet you Conan-kun,' she said with a smile. Then she patted him on the head. Conan felt a slight shock at her touch, like static but not quite.

'Ran-chan!' Kazuah said as she walked up to the group, Heiji trailing behind her, trying to hide a snicker. Conan sent him an annoyed glare as Aoko set him down.

A round of introductions followed. Katsurou was overjoyed to meet his idol, the famous Detective of the Vest, Hattori Heiji. He fired of a lot of questions that the detective was more than happy to answer, although Conan noted that something seemed to bother him. Had he noticed too?

'Where is your brother by the way, Conan-kun?' Aoko suddenly asked. Drawing a curious look from Akako.

'Arthur-kun is at the Hakase's working on a project with Haibara-san,' Conan answered. He was not lying, but he was telling the whole truth either.

'Arata-kun!' the scolding shout of a woman interrupted the group's conversations. She was in her mid thirties, had short, light brown hair, a tone deeper than Arata's, her eyes were also green, albeit quite a different shade than his.

The woman introduced herself as Katsurou Akemi, and Arata was her nephew. She politely apologised for any inconvenience her nephew might have caused them, Ran assured her it was nothing really, before excusing herself and Arata. The boy was silent trough all this and allowed hos aunt to take him away.

Conan noted that Akako was looking at the two leaving, with a strange mix of curiosity, annoyance and amusement. But when he followed her gaze, he realised she was not looking at them at all. Her stare was fixed at a point about a meter behind them, Conan could see nothing out of the ordinary though.

He did not get much of chance to muse over this before Heiji decided it was time to leave the girls to their shopping and began dragging him away.

xXx

'I was quite surprised when I learned Edogawa-kun had a brother,' Akako said, her gaze following the two boys as they left.

'Me too,' said Aoko, 'the Detective Boys have been with Conan-kun on some KID heists before, but I never saw Arthur-kun.'

'Arthur-kun did not come to live with us until after KID's last heist,' Ran explained. 'I was chocked myself actually, Conan never mentioned he had a tween brother until their mother was at the door asking if we could take care of him too.'

'Is that so...' Akako said before casting one last knowing gaze at the little detective.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

I'm not that good with Japanesee names, so if some of the OC's names sounds weird, I'm really sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

New chapter! Thank you for Reading, and please review.

I hope Heji's speak is okay, I've been a bit troubled with how to write it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

'A penny for your thoughts.'

'I've heard tha name before...'

'Koizumi!'

'Koizumi?' Heiji gave Conan a blank look. 'Who're ya talkin 'bout?'

'Koizumi Akako, you just met her.'

Recognition dawned on Heiji before his expression turned to confusion.

'What 'bout her?'

'Never mind,' Conan sighed; maybe it had been his imagination after all. 'So what can you tell me about the Katsurou family?'

Heiji shook his head. 'It was relatively recently though, a few weeks ago at most...'

For a while they just walked, each lost in thought. Conan was musing over the recent deaths by heart attack but his train of thought kept taking him back to Arata and Akako. Like his subconscious was trying to tell him something. He could not see a connection between the two though, the only thing they had in common so far, seemed to be the fact that they stared at nothing.

Or was it really nothing... Maybe Conan just could not see it...

'Katsurou Ume!' Heiji suddenly exclaimed, startling Conan and a few by passers

'Huh?' was all Conan managed to utter, while looking at Heiji's beaming smile. Then the words sank in. Katsurou. Heiji had remembered something.

'Katsurou Ume, thirty six years of age, died of a heart attack 'bout three weeks ago. Was tha first case in Osaka.'

'Arata-kun is from Osaka,' Conan said, his mind racing. Could there be a connection? She was but one of many victims, but still... They had to start somewhere.

'Ya don't say,' Heiji said sarcastically. Not that Conan was listening, he was fishing his phone out of his pocket and was about to dial when the display flashed with an incoming call. _Arthur_, the display read. Conan smiled and answered the phone.

'I was just about to call you, Kuroba-kun,' he said as soon as he held the phone to his ear. Heiji sat down and laid his ear to the phone to listen in on the conversation. Conan sent him an annoyed glare and got a grin for an answer.

'Aww, tantei-kun wanted to talk to me,' came the answer. Conan just rolled his eyes while Heiji snickered.

'Katsurou Ume. I want you to find me as much information on her as possible,' Conan said and gave Arthur the details he needed.

For a while it was silent while Arthur typed on the computer. When the typing stopped and Arthur had begun reading, Conan decided to speak.

'So why did you call?'

'Not even wondering how your brother is doing? You hurt me tantei-kun.'

Conan rolled his eyes again and sent Heiji a look. _Why can't KID be serious just for once?_

'Come to the point.' He could practically hear Arthur pout.

The other boy did not answer for quite some time, making his dissatisfaction clear. Conan idly wondered when eye rolling had become one of his daily routines.

When Arthur finally decided to answer, he spoke but one syllable, 'L.'

He had been right then. L had been hacking the police. There was not much trust between the police and L, which usually meant that some information would be held back. Had it been Conan and he had the skill, he would have hacked - in a way he had hacked regardless - so he had chosen to assume L would do so too. He had been right.

'We're coming over.'

'Ah, wa-…' Arthur was unable to finish his protest before Conan closed his phone, breaking the connection. Heiji and Conan grinned to each before changing their course to their new destination.

At the hakase's house, Arthur was grumbling at his phone.

'I hadn't finished talking yet.'

xXx

In a room somewhere a small group of men were sitting at a table. Several documents were spread on it; occasionally one of the men picked up one and looked at it. Their faces were grim; their eyes were cold and hard - like the eyes of men that had seen too much. They were men that had seen the world for what it is, cruel and unjust, but still choose to fight, so they could bring some justice to the innocent.

The youngest of the men, most likely in his mid thirties, picked up a random document - they were all copies of the same report - looking through it. He was not as interested in the context as he was in the green notes written on the pages and finally the lines drawn on the last page, forming an image. A top hat, a monocle and a huge grin. A rather well known doodle.

'I would never have noticed,' he spoke slowly.

From the other end of the room, a whitenette slowly turned towards the group, still half focusing on the couple of dozen TV-screens he had been watching. He was the youngest man in the room by far, only in his early twenties, yet he seemed to hold the authority of a leader. His eyes were gleaming with intelligence.

'That is one of the reasons why you are not tasked with hacking and code breaking, Matsuda-_keiji,_' he said while playing with some dolls in his hands, causing Matsuda to fluster ever so slightly.

'You have to admit Near-sama, this was subtle, even for KID,' said a man in his early forties. Near nodded absently, more focused on his toys.

'I still can't really see it,' one of the men said, his eyes trained on a page of his copy of the report. Green notes were written in the margin and some parts of the text were ringed by the same green as the notes were written with.

'Yeah, the change in the color tone is so slight, it's almost nonexistent,' said another.

The group sat for a couple of minutes, discussing KID's note further. Near turned around to watch the TV-screens again, seemingly not too interested in the others theories.

'Oh, Matsuda-keiji,' Near suddenly said. 'I want you to be extra observant the next few days. Take a note of everyone that approaches you.'

'Huh?' Matsuda said confused. Near just smiled, offering no answer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

'Matsuda Touta...' Conan said the name slowly as he looked at the paper in front of him. A few characters were circled with a red pen, and lines were drawn in between, forming the Latin letter 'L'. Not quite as elaborate as the one he usually represented himself with, but that was after all the point. He wanted them to focus on the characters that he had used to form the letter. 松田 桃太. Matsuda Touta. Not the letter in itself.

That name sounded awfully familiar.

'He was even more careful than I was, and that says something! I barely noticed that the color tone was changed, and I was looking!' Arthur exclaimed with a slight pout. Conan rolled his eyes at Heiji.

'But ya did notice.' the Kansai detective said annoyed. 'So who's the guy? The main suspect?'

'I doubt it.'

'What do ya mean Kudou-kun?' Conan just shrugged at Hattori's question. Truth was, he did not know himself. He just had this feeling that told him that Matsuda was on their side. _Well, maybe not on KID's site…_

'Firstly, Matsuda Touta-san is a police officer,' Arthur answered when it was evident that Conan would not. Hattori just raised an eyebrow at the thief's words.

'I can tell ya quite the few stories 'bout police officer that ended up as murderers…'

Arthur rolled his eyes. 'I wasn't finished, barou!'

'What did ya say? Ya ahou!'

_Oi, oi, can't you guys stay serious for ten seconds? _In a way it could not be helped, he knew, the thief loved to annoy and tease and Heiji, hot-blooded and rash as he was, was just an easy target. _Wait… Rash… That's it! _No wonder the name felt so familiar.

'I believe L wants us to take contact with Matsuda-san, as a way of establishing a more direct form of communication.' Conan reasoned quickly before Arthur was able to annoy the Osaka detective any more. _You really do like people chasing you around, don't you KID… _'I mean, Matsuda-san was a member of the Kira task force.' He silently thanked his dad for having described the task force members.

**…**

It was dusk. Outside the window the remnants of the sun was disappearing behind the cityscape, casting an orange glow over Tokyo. It was a view that many would have described as beautiful. Not that Hakuba Saguru was paying much attention to his window, sitting with his back to it and all.

He was sitting in what looked like a comfortable armchair, with a cup of coffee in one hand and a newspaper in the other. He looked through the paper quickly, only pausing to read articles concerning the mysterious deaths by heart attack. When he reached the last page he threw the paper on the coffee table beside him in a disappointed gesture.

'Where are you Kuroba-kun?' he mused to himself as he picked another newspaper from the table. He was about to open it when music suddenly began to play somewhere. He cocked his head, a slight frown appearing on his forehead, before returning his concentration to the paper.

A couple of minutes later he sighted, a look of irritation on his face. The music was still playing; in fact it was midway through the second run of the same song. He laid down the paper and stood up. He turned his head around, trying to locate the source of the music. His desk. Frowning he walked over to find his phone flashing at him with an incoming call. This caused his frown to deepen as he picked it up, quickly glancing at the display. _Unknown ID_. He answered the call with an unreadable look on his face.

'Moshi-moshi?'

'Took you long enough.'

'I am sorry Koizumi-san, but I did not recognize the ringtone.' The other teen's only response to this was a shrilling laugh. Hakuba sighted.

'I suppose you will not tell me how you got the number to my private phone. A number I have yet to share with either Nakamori-chan or Kuroba-kun.'

'Indeed.'

'So what do I own this pleasure?'

'The clock tower heist.'

'As you well know I was in England at the time. If you want to know something, ask Nakamori-chan or her father, they were both there what I know.'

'Who?' she asked ignoring him.

For a moment Hakuba did not answer, before sighting, 'Kudou Shinichi.'

'Kudou Shinichi,' she repeated after him, amusement evident in her tone. 'I did not figure him to be interested in thieves.'

'He is not, it was only that once.'

'Ah but that's where you're wrong, my dear Hakuba-kun.'

'What do you mean?'

'Nothing much. It's just that I believe I've found your missing thief,' whit that she ended the connection. Hakuba stared at his phone, eyebrows arched in confusion.

**…**

'You better have _really_ good reason for calling me, Hakuba-san.' Kaito spoke into his microphone, annoyance evident in his tone, as he slowly sneaked under a lit window.

'Is that a way to great a friend, Kuroba-kun?' came Hakuba's voice through Kaito's earphones.

'Do you know _what_ time it is?' He approached a dark window, careful not to make a sound.

'Nine-thirteen pm and forty one point six seconds.' Hakuba stated matter of factly, only to receive a low growl from Kaito.

'I meant in Los Angeles. It's freaking _four in the morning!_' With a glowed hand he reached up to the window, a wide grin appearing on his face as it opened.

'You know very well that I do not believe you to be in America.' Kaito rolled his eyes at the others words, while lifting himself onto the window still. Quite the feat, considering his size.

'Can you get to the point?' Silently he hopped into the room, closing the window behind him. He took a look around; it appeared to be an office. Smirking he went over to the desk and began to look through its content.

'Koizumi-san called me earlier.' Kaito stopped up for a moment.

'What did she want?' he asked in a curious tone as he continued his rummaging.

'I am not sure myself,' Hakuba said hesitatingly, 'she was curious about the detective that appeared at your clock tower heist.'

'How many times do I have to tell you I'm not KID?' Kaito asked in annoyance as he scanned through some documents. Hakuba ignored him.

'She seemed really amused when I said it was Kudou Shinichi, said he had attended a lot of your heists. Acting as cryptic as usual.' Kaito grew pale at the other's words.

'Is something wrong, Kuroba-kun?' Hakuba asked after an unnatural long silence.

'Ah… No. I'm just tired. I really ought to get back to bed. Bye then Hakuba-san.'

'Mat…' Kaito cut the connection.

'What did you figure out, Koizumi-san?' He mused to himself as he rummaged through a drawer. He was about to close it when he noticed a small piece of crumbled paper at the bottom. He picked it up, curiosity written on his face, but as he began to unfold it, there was a noise.

It was not a very loud noise, easily dismissed as nothing. Judging by his reaction, Kaito did not do so. He hurriedly pocketed the piece of paper and slowly made his way toward the window. The noise came closer, became more distinct. Footsteps. He reached the window and climbed up, pausing for a moment, staring at the door as the knob was pushed down. At the last second he jumped down, landing silently on the ground outside, and began to sneak away.

**…**

'What are you looking at?' Asked the person which entered the office just after the phantom thief left.

The one the question was directed at shrugged, but did not answer, just continued to stare out the window from the shadows.

'Did you open the window?' the first one asked.

'No,' the other answered in a flat and emotionless tone.

'That's weird; I was so certain I closed it...'

'You did.'

'Then someone has been in here... Who?' A slight panic was evident in the voice.

'A kid...' 'Arata-kun?' '...or so he appeared.'

'What do you mean Zellogi-san?'

Zellogi just shrugged.

'Did this _kid_ take something?'

'A piece of crumbled paper from a drawer.' At those words the other grew pale and cursed.

* * *

><p>Sorry for late update. I can't say I'm all that happy with this chapter but oh well.<p> 


End file.
